Рональд Ларен
|Квесты = Погоня за ядер-колой Посылка Грейди |Карма = Нейтральный Злой (завод) |SPECIAL = (завод) |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 105 0 (завод) |Навыки = Без оружия: 62 (29) Лёгкое оружие: 68 (35) Холодное оружие: 66 (40) |Уровень = 9 1 (завод) |Файл диалога = …RonaldLaren.txt |Актёр = Джефф Бейкер Владислав Копп («1С») |base_id = (завод) |ref_id = (завод) |editor_id = RonaldLaren RonaldLarenDead (завод) }} noicon|center Рональд Ларен ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, житель Гердершейда в 2277 году. Описание После смерти своей жены, 33-летний Рональд скитался по Пустоши до тех пор, пока не поселился в Гердершейде. Рональд занял второй дом после того, как его прежние хозяева были убиты''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 376.. Жизнь в непосредственной близости к Сьерре Петровите заставила его чувствовать себя ещё более одиноким, сделав его мысли об этом не такими здравыми, как полагает большинство. В основном ему не хватает физической стороны отношений. Почувствовав эти желания, он сделал несколько авансов в сторону Сьерры, которая совершенно не обращала на него внимания из-за поглотившей её погони за Ядер-Колой. Рональд ошибся в Сьерре и, будучи отвергнутым ей, был зол. К счастью, он не хочет брать Сьерру силой, а думает о других способах покорить её''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 93.. Для этой цели Рональд в 2276 годуСо слов самого Рональда: «''Я уже целый год её жду!» заказал у Грейди откровенную пижаму, чтобы соблазнить соседку''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 460: «''Grady stored some Naughty Nightwear that Ronald Laren over at Girdershade would pay good Caps for''».. Он заплатил Грейди аванс, оставив 200 крышек после доставки посылки. Во время стычки с рейдерами банды Болта, Рональду удалось убить одного из них «Костедробителем», когда тот пытался проникнуть к нему в дом. Другой рейдер попытался оглушить Рональда дубиной, но последний успел отстраниться и убил противника выстрелом в лицо. Оставшись один на один с Рональдом, Болт попытался его атаковать, однако, пропустив несколько серьёзных ударов кулаками, ретировался.Исходя из разговоров со Сьеррой Петровитой.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 82.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 237. В 2277 году Рональд является соседом и верным защитником Сьерры Петровиты, обычно он является первым человеком, которого встречают пришедшие в посёлок люди. В отличие от своей соседки, он холоден к ядер-коле, особенно квантовой, о которой может очень своеобразно высказаться. До сих пор Рональд охотно помогает Сьерре в приобретении продуктов компании «Ядер-кола» и помог обустроить её хижину тематическими предметами: торговым автоматом, напитками, игрушками и прочим. Инвентарь Квесты Рональд может перекупать квантовую ядер-колу, найденную Одиноким Путником по просьбе Сьерры. Изначально он предложит покупать колу по 40 крышек, но при достаточном уровне навыка «Красноречие» можно убедить скупать по 80. Собрав достаточное количество бутылок квантовой ядер-колы, Рональд отправится к Сьерре и соблазнит её. Если Одинокий Путник — девушка, имеющая способность «Чёрная вдова», она может отправить Рональда самого искать квантовую, пообещав сообразить на троих со СьерройВ оригинале говорится «сделаем это втроём» ( )., и тот незамедлительно побежит искать квантовую ядер-колу на заводе. Эта попытка приведёт к гибели Рональда, его труп позже будет найден на выходе с завода. Ларен может купить у Одинокого Путника откровенную пижаму, найденную на станции метро «Мэриголд», за 200 или 300 крышек или же принять пижаму задаром. Заметки * Рональд появляется только после получения задания Сьерры по поиску квантовой. * Если убить Сьерру, а потом поговорить с Рональдом, то в диалоге появляется опция убедить его, что Сьерру убила корпорация «Ядер-кола». Рональд может поверить, связав её гибель с надписью на автомате с ядер-колой. * Иногда Рональд может быть убит агрессивными обитателями Столичной пустоши как находясь у себя в доме, так и по пути на завод «Ядер-колы». * Если расспросить Рональда об округе, он посоветует держаться подальше от Данвич-билдинга, который пользуется дурной славой. * Провидица Сирень в одном из предсказаний может высказаться по поводу ситуации с Рональдом и Сьеррой: «''Я слышу крик женщины, охваченной страстью, и мужчины, который её желает''». * Формально в игре присутствуют два идентичных по внешности персонажа с именем Рональд Ларен. Первый появляется в игре в случае захода в дом Сьерры и далее будет взаимодействовать в диалогах и скупке квантовой ядер-колы. Второй же персонаж появляется в том случае, если первый отправляется на завод «Ядер-колы», когда Одинокий Путник-женщина в диалоге использовала способность «Чёрная вдова». Первый персонаж прибудет на вход внутри завода и может быть убит ядерниками или охраной завода, если тех спровоцировать. Однако в дальнейшем первый Рональд исчезает из игры и на его месте появляется его двойник (инвентарь у обоих персонажей идентичен, в том числе и обрез «Костедробитель»). Цитаты * «''Эта штука самая мерзкая дрянь, которая мне попадалась. Представь, пьёшь Ядер-колу, глотаешь сахару и бьёшь себя кулаком по башке. Это в общем-то и всё. Сьерра меня когда-то давно угостила. После того как я это выпил, неделю писать без фонарика ходил!» * «Друг мой, да ты в заднице Столичной пустоши. Если бы не Сьерра, я бы тут не торчал. Я тебе только одно скажу, держись как можно дальше от Данвич-билдинг на юге. У этого места карма плохая. Я не знаю, что это за место, но говорят, там странная фигня происходит''». * «''Этого должно хватить, чтобы наполнить её дурацкую машину. Спасибо за помощь, но наш уговор выполнен. Сейчас я заберу у тебя любые излишки, но с меня хватит этого мерзкого напитка. У него отвратный вкус! Пора соблазнять мою даму. Пойдём, посмотришь на мастера в деле''». * «''Ах, да, и не стоит бежать к Сьерре и рассказывать ей. Она даже не поймёт, о чём ты говоришь. Она, может, и киска, но у неё пустовато в той части, где обычно мозги''». * «''Нет. Я не из тех, кто женится. Слушай, я просто хочу быть уверен, что никто с ней не путается. Ты сделал бы то же самое, чтобы защитить свою женщину''». * «''Потому что я просто хочу быть уверен, что никто вокруг неё не вьётся. Она моя девушка, понимаешь''». * «''Ух ты, ты такой же простак, каким кажешься. Как бы это сказать? Я бы с ней станцевал… горизонтально, ты же понимаешь… вспахал бы её поле''». * «''Проклятье! Это наверняка из-за того автомата с ядер-колой, который я ей приволок! Там была табличка, где говорилось: „Внимание: при попытке вмешаться в работу данного устройства вы будете нести ответственность перед корпорацией Ядер-кола“. Теперь они наверняка придут за мной! О Боже. Мне надо спрятаться. Мне надо бежать!» (если солгать Рональду что Сьерру убила корпорация Ядер-Кола) * «Что?? Ты из дурдома! Как можно было просто пойти и убить её?! Ну, всё… ты труп! Познакомься с Костедробителем!» (о смерти Сьерры) * «Сьерра, может и спятила, но она права. Тебе надо отправиться на ту фабрику. Вот только она битком набита охраной и тварями. Если бы это было просто, я бы сам это сделал уже давно''». Появление За кулисами При прощании с Одиноким Путником женского пола Рональд иногда говорит: «''Крошка, ненавижу, когда ты уходишь, но приятно смотреть, как ты идёшь''» (Baby, I hate it when you leave, but I love watching you go). В фильме «Без лица» герой по имени Трой говорит эту фразу своей жене Шоне, но в варианте без первого слова . Баги Иногда невозможно вступить в диалог с персонажем, он просто постоянно повторяет одну реплику: «''Что?''» (версия игры 1.7) Примечания }} de:Ronald Laren en:Ronald Laren es:Ronald Laren pl:Roland Laren uk:Рональд Ларен Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Мёртвые персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Гердершейда Категория:Люди